I'm mad, but it's not my fault!
by The greedy reader 1
Summary: There once was a ghost called Grace, she happened to be quite mad. One day the Lockwood and co. team met Grace the ghost, and it happened to be an amusing event. This is a one-shot just so you know.


**Disclaimer: Me and TheDivergentVampireWizardSumer don't own Lockwood & Co. We just love it . . . **

The physic investigators Lockwood and Co. are creeping through the hallway.

A pale figure floats a meter off the ground,and pokes her head round the corner, so she can watch them.

"Let me see," she mutters to herself. "The girl, fiery, hot temper, strong emotions . . . The tall skinny boy, ha, smooth, calm, secretive . . . The 'chubby' boy, annoying, but everyone likes him anyway, eats, cooks, researches, ha, he didn't find me in the archive . . ." She floats off, or should I say floats down, through the floor, giggling quietly to herself.

The three have eaten their one cookie and are making their way to the room where the ghost was sighted. They're fully loaded, they've got new rapiers and everything. They suspect a weak type one, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Remind me - why are we doing this again? There probably isn't anything here!" Lucy grumbles.

"Well, I didn't find anything in the archive . . ." George hesitates, not liking the fact that the evidence is in Lucy's favour. "But you never know . . ."

"It's an old building, there's sure to be something here," Lockwood says enthusiastically, flashing his megawatt smile. "And anyway, we could use the money."

"Yeah, it's old, but they're going to flatten it anyway," Lucy complains.

"Actually Lucy they're going to renovate not flatten," corrects George, only too happy to disagree with Lucy.

"Renovate, flatten same -" Lucy stops mid-sentence, "Is anybody else feeling that?"

"Maybe . . . There's a faint death glow, it's coming from the room they were concerned about . . ."

Lucy spins around. "There, did you hear THAT?" She gasps.

George and Lockwood are looking around too, all three confused and alarmed.

"The evil cackle? Yeah, I hear it . . ." George replies.

"It's not evil . . . It's just slightly hysterical. It's not even a cackle, it's more of a giggle," Lucy taunts George.

"Judging by the laughter it's a female. A mad female at that!" Lockwood adds.

"You got that right!" Laughs the pale figure, as she rises out of the ground.

"I couldn't be evil even if I wanted to! And yes I'm female. And yes I'm mad," She agrees, cooperatively. "I'm mad, but it's not my fault! If you were cooped up in this mouldy old house for years and years you'd go mad too!"

She stands before them, hands on her hips.

Her long black wavy hair ripples down her back. She's wearing jeans that flare at the bottom and a grey long sleeve-top. Around her neck hangs a small green gem, rapped in silver wire. She's not too tall or too thin, but dainty and an average height.

Lucy looks at Lockwood. "Do you . . . Do you hear that?" She asks cautiously.

"Um, she's talking . . . Talking a lot!" George replies, even though Lucy had been talking to Lockwood.

"It would appear we can all hear the ghost . . ." Lockwood confirms.

"Yeah and the 'ghost' can hear you! So stop talking about me like I'm not in the room!" Grumbles the ghost. "Oh, of course! How can you talk to me if you don't know my name! My name is Grace, Grace Catherine Elvira!"

The three agents stare open mouthed at Grace, wondering what in earth was going on. But they soon recover . . . There's something about the talkative nature of the ghost that makes others feel at ease.

"Let's just get the source and get out of here!" Lucy whispers nervously.

"Sauce? Why do you want sauce?" Grace asks. "I mean any sauce that we have here will be out of date by a couple a decades!" She sighs. "Well, at least tell me what kind of sauce you want . . . Ketchup? Barbecue? Curry?"

"Should we tell her?" Lucy asks. "She could be helpful."

"No. She'll overreact," Lockwood says decisively.

"Well . . . I hate to agree with you, Lucy, but your right! Just think of all the information we could gather!" George admits, his eyes gleam with the look of a child on Christmas Day.

Lucy looks from Lockwood to George and back again, wondering what the hell she's supposed to do now.

"Well," Lucy says looking in Grace's direction, Grace looks at her and shrugs nonchalantly, "I think we should, I mean she certainly doesn't seem that dangerous . . ."

"Lucy, it's too dangerous," Lockwood says in a futile attempt to persuade Lucy otherwise.

"Well, I don't think I'm dangerous!" Grace laughs. "But I'm the ghost, so I guess that doesn't mean anything!"

"No, it doesn't mean anything," George confirms.

"Grace . . ." Lucy says slowly.

"Yes, yes, yes?" Grace asks impatiently.

"A source is an object. When people become ghosts, it's to protect the object. So when the object is covered in silver, iron or salt the ghost disappears. That's what a source is. We are looking for your source," Lucy explains.

"So your trying to get rid of me?" Grace asks, eyebrows raised. "I know I'm mad, but I'm not that bad!"

"Well, usually ghosts are vicious, angry creatures," George tells Grace.

"So why haven't you attacked us yet?" He asks eagerly.

"I didn't feel like it," Grace says layering the sarcasm. "Why on earth would I kill you? I mean what would killing you get me? A one way ticket to hell?"

"So you haven't killed us, because you don't want to go to hell?" Lucy asks skeptically.

"Uh, not quite! I haven't killed you because I don't want to kill you! Why would I want to kill someone? I mean you never did anything to hurt me!" Grace explains.

"Anyway, let's stay on subject . . . I don't know if I have a source, I don't remember 'staying' for a particular thing. I just don't fancy floating towards the bright lights of the oblivion!" She confides.

While Lucy, George and Lockwood were giving their attention to Grace another ghost floats through the wall to hover behind them.

Her brown hair fall to her hip in waves. Her face is thin and pale. Her eyes might one have been blue. They still kind of are. She is slender and wears jeans and a long-sleeved top (she must have lost her jacket in the confusion before her death) At her hip she wears a rapier.

She's was an Agent.

For a moment she just watches them, curiously, her head cocked to one side.

"Who are you?" She asks, in a questioning tone. She is addressing Lockwood when she says this.

"Oh! We have a visitor!" Grace exclaims, laughing. "This is Theo Harris Dawson, my best friend! But she's totally right! We don't even know your names!"

Theo floats/walks round to stand by Grace, and smiles. Her smile is warm, but not enthusiastic like Grace's smile.

"I'm Lucy, this is Lockwood and George," says Lucy before Lockwood can stop her.

"Yes, and we need to get rid of you both before we lose our jobs!" Lockwood points out coolly.

"Well, that's not exactly nice is it? I mean you've only just met us, and already your trying to get rid of me and my friend. We haven't done anything to hurt you," Theo replies, as cool and calm as Lockwood.

"It's alright Theo . . . They just don't want to lose their jobs . . ." Grace sighs sadly. "If only there were a way to contain ghosts or something . . . I'm guessing you can't just carry them around in your handbag . . .?"

"Wait! That's it! I carry a ghost in my rucksack, I carry the skull. We can put you both in ghost jars!" Lucy exclaims in relief.

Lucy pulls the skull in the jar out of the rucksack.

"I don't fancy the idea of being in a jar . . . It can't be comfortable . . ." Theo grumbles.

"It's most certainly NOT comfortable! Now if you let me out there will be room for one of them," The Skull says in a innocent tone.

"Well, I'm know I'm a ghost and all, and I know what I say doesn't matter . . . But I wouldn't trust that skull at all! If he got let out he'd end up killing you all. And while it would be nice to have company, I prefer you guys alive!" Grace says grinning.

"Um, yeah, I don't trust him . . . No way am I letting him out!" Lucy agrees hesitantly.

"The Skull spoke then?" George asks.

"Yeah, he complained and offered to give up his living quarters for either Grace or Theo," Lucy explains.

"Let's just get some jars, then we'll come and get the ghosts," Lockwood says.

 **A/N Hey! Thanks for reading my first story! It is a one-shot, however, it also a beginning to a separate story which will be published on a joint account by me and TheDivergentVampireWizardSumer! The joint account will be called TheDarkWritingAngels. We plan to put some Locklyle in the story.**

 **Me and TheDivergentVampireWizardSumer also wrote a Twilight fanfic and published it on her account, it's called 'The Final Battle' my character is called Cecelia Rose Blackwood.**

 **Please review and all that! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
